


Letting Go

by grass_tastes_bad_69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), basically there will be a lottttttt of angst, like a lot, theres a bit of fluff though, this doesn't end happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass_tastes_bad_69/pseuds/grass_tastes_bad_69
Summary: Alastor always told himself that he didn’t fear death. He had accepted that one day he would be exterminated, it was inevitable. Alastor thought he had come to terms with this idea, until the moment the holy blade went through his chest.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've never written any fanfictions for this fandom before, so this was sort of a test for me. I'm planning to write a series soon about Radiodust, (because yes, I do love them) although I need a bit more practice with writing the characters first. This was mostly written for fun, and I barely edited it, so don't go in with high expectations lmao

Alastor always told himself that he didn’t fear death. He had  accepted that one day he would be exterminated, it was inevitable.  Alastor thought he had come to terms with this idea, until  the moment the holy blade went through his chest .

That is when  Alastor decided he did not want to die.  There were so many things he still wanted to experience, at least one last time. He wanted to wake Angel up with  buttermilk pancakes topped with chocolate syrup and strawberries . He wanted Angel to teach him how to use that damned radiation box. He wanted Angel’s gentle lips to peck him on his forehead .  He wanted to sneakily do shots with Angel at Husk’s bar when Charlie and  Vaggie weren’t looking.  He wanted to hold Angel close. There were so many things he wanted to do with Angel...well, the deer demon suddenly got this new sense of determination. He was not going to die. He simply wouldn’t allow it.

The exterminator ripped the sword out of his chest, and almost instantly  Alastor crumpled to the ground like a rag doll .  As the angel walked away from the dying deer,  Alastor hopelessly tried to teleport himself to the hotel, although no matter how hard he tried, he was far too exhausted, and he had already lost far too much blood. 

_ This is it _ , the deer demon thought,  _ this is how I’m going to die. _

“Al! Al! Al, where are ya?!” he heard a voice call out repeatedly in the distance.  Alastor instantly recognized it as Angel’s voice.

“an-,”  Alastor suddenly went into a loud fit of  coughs,”angel ...I- I’m here...”

Alastor heard the clicking of Angel’s heels on the pavement getting closer and closer, until...

“Al?! What the fuc k are  ya doing out here !! ?” 

Alastor turned over to his other side, and was greeted with Angel, whose face was a mixture of concern and horror as he  knelt next to the radio demon and examined the wound.

“I...you- the phone towers were...down...I couldn’t call you...I was worried- I, I wanted to make...sure you were okay... ”

“ Ya can’t just come looking for me during a motherfucking extermination ya big meathead!!” Angel scolded.

Using his two sets of upper arms, he applied pressure to the wound as he tried to comfort  Alastor ,”You’ll be okay Smiles.  I  ain’t letting  ya get rid of me that easily.  Ya hear me? Just hold on for a moment. ”

Angels voice was soft and tender as he spoke to his lover,  Alastor couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Al, what happened? ”

“exterminator... hol -”  Alastor let out a low and weak cough as he attempted to  speak,”holy blade.”

Angel’s eyes widened as  he heard ‘holy blade.’ They both knew there was no  regenerating with those if the wound was deadly enough... Not even Charlie’s magic could heal  Alastor . 

Angel didn’t want to accept that  though,”Alright Al, hold still- I'm going  ta try and bandage  ya up, okay?”

As Angel looked over the wound he muttered under his breath,” goddamit when I get my hands on those angels, I’m  gonna fucking kill them.”

Using his lower set of arms, he ripped off one of his sleeves,  in a n attempt to use it as a bandage, considering that was the closest thing they had. 

Angel focused on getting the bleeding to stop, or at the very least slow down. It was gushing out at this point. 

“angel...,”  Alastor coughed out, his voice hoarse.

“Don’t talk Al, it’ll only put  ya through more pain. Just let me bandage you up first. Okay?”

Alastor slightly shook his  head,”angel , no...it won’t work...nothing will save me.”

“Don’t talk like that! You’re going  ta be fine, you’re just being a drama queen,” despite Angel’s confident words, his voice was started to crack as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“angel, stop ....there’s nothing you...can do...”

“ Yes there is, stop being an idiot you creepy prude. You’re just talking  nonsense ,” Angel said , almost in hysterics.

“angel, p lease ...look at me, ”  Alastor barked out.

The spider  looked  down at the deer  demon and stopped trying to tie the old sleeve around his wound.

“Just- just please...hold me,  cher ...please,”  Alastor pleaded. 

Angel stayed still for a moment, before he silently laid down next to the other on the hard pavement . He wrapped his arms around the other  demon and pulled him into an embrace.

“. ...you know I love you, right Anthony? I know...I don’t say it all the...time, but I do...” 

Angel’s cheeks flushed when the radio demon called him by his real name. Barely anyone knew it, and Angel felt  so much closer to Alastor whenever he used it.

“ Of course I know  ya big dummy , I love  ya too.”

A lastor decided that if he was going to die, this was exactly how he wanted to go out.

As the darkness started to close in on him, he slowly stroked the spider’s fur.

“my angel....” he muttered gently. 

And then,  Alastor let go.

When  Alastor’s hand suddenly stopped running through Angel’s fur, Angel tenderly said,”Al?”

“Al? Al- wake up. This  ain’t funny. Please answer me,” Angel squeaked as his chest tightened.

“Alastor?”


End file.
